Rise of a Bloody Uzumaki
by DragonLord234
Summary: Naruto did get something from his parents namely his mother, but it takes him being at deaths door to unlock it. Now we witness a changed Naruto one who will steep his enemies in their blood and his
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I know that I said that I was going to be updating a lot more then I was and It's been a fair few weeks since I last did anything well I'm sorry for that my loyal readers, but this time it wasn't my fault. So pretty much right after I finished the last chapter that I posted my laptop died on me. The screen just went blank and wouldn't display anything I tried all kinds of things, but to no avail. Then about a week after that the screen came back on but was really messed up like all black and white lines so also obviously something broke with the screen and with no way to retrieve my chapters well yeah. Anywho I am back and am currently writing….well typing this on my work comp yeah this is how much that I love you guys. Well this is obviously not a new chapter of one of the stories that I have already written. This was actually a request by **thegodofanime** who has asked me to take a shot at writing this story for said person. So here is my attempt at this person's story. This is going to be a Naruto fic that is based around blood and said manipulation of blood. To be honest it sounds kinda like a dead man's wonderland to me, at least with the way that Naruto will be able to control and manipulate his blood. The idea is that it is a chakra manipulation bloodline that is evolved from Kushina's Chakra manipulation bloodline but in a more fluid sense rather then it just be creating chains, and yes pun totally intended. However I digress, This will be a harem fic as per **thegodofanime** 's request said harem is going to be Ino, Hinata, Fem Haku, and last but certainly not least Fem Sasuke. Right now that we have that out of the way on with the story. Also owing to the nature this is defiantly going to be a MA story cuz some of these fights are going to get pretty intense considering the mode of warfare that Naruto will be taking part in plus my usual reasons for an MA story.

I DragonLord234 do here by swear that I am up to no….wait wrong story, I mean that I don't own Naruto or anything else that I may throw in there

He knew he was going to die, to be honest he was already at deaths door step he just needed to knock and be let in. He didn't want to die, but he really didn't see any way out of having to pay the ultimate debt that all men and women have to eventually pay to the reaper. Death, such a simple word when you think about it a small 5 letter word that is an all-encompassing part of a shinobi's life. A word that is ends up being the sad truth about their lives. Naruto knew that he was about to die, but he would surly take down as many of the bastards with him before he did.

Gato and his men appeared as the heavy mist created by Zabuza started to dissipate slightly revealing a great number of things. The first thing that he noticed was that a blond boy lay on the ground, his head in Haku's lap, with Zabuza's sword half way through him and Kakashi's pointed hand through Zabuza's heart. Further up the bridge from Gato and his men lay a bleeding Satsuki covered in senbon needles appearing to be dead. Finally there was Sakura and Tazuna who were both trembling at the sight of so much blood and Carnage.

"Feh all that and he was taken out by a bunch of brats and one man what a waste, but at least now I don't have to pay him seeing as he is dead and all. Well boys finish off what's left of them but don't hurt the girls we can certainly get a good price from them….well after we have sampled the goods that is." Gato and his men laugh at his implied meaning and prepared to charge until the clatter of metal on concrete broke their laughter.

"No not today….I won't let you." It was almost a whisper but it came from Naruto who got up very slowly much to the protests of Haku who was trying to tell him to save his strength. Haku Kakashi and Naruto knew that it was already too late for him the fact that he was still able to get to his feet after bleeding out to the point he looked more ghost then human was a medical impossibility, but he did it anyway.

"I won't let you do that to my friends or these people anymore. I'll kill you all, I'll stop you even if I have to die doing it." Naruto slowly pulled a kunai from his thigh holster and stood, between Gato and his men and the rest of the town and people on the bridge, with a shaky grasp upon the knife

Kakashi didn't know what to do he and Haku were mostly out of chakra, Sakura and Tazuna were all but usless, Satsuki was very well dead, and Naruto might as well be having almost been sliced in half while trying to save Haku. Then he saw the last person he would expect to get up and start talking in a soft voice one that would never ever come from him. Naruto stood in front of all of them like some kind of sentinel ready to do battle even if he was basically dead on his feet. However, as much as he hated to think about it like that, this may just buy him the time to recover and save the rest of the team and Haku. He was saddened that he wouldn't be able to save Naruto, but if Naruto could hold for just a bit maybe even kill a few of them then Kakashi could do the rest, then all hell broke loose.

"I commend your bravery boy, but you are a fool and are barely standing what are you going to do hmmm? I'll tell you, NOTHING, you are already dead you're just too stupid to realize that fact right now. I'm bored of this go on kill the men here and in the village, but keep the women we will get a decent wage out of them before we wear them out." Gato said with a sneer.

With Gato finished talking the mercenaries charge forward not even bothering to attack the blond which in the end would prove a fatal decision on their part. As they ran past Naruto and into the pool of his blood that surrounded him there was a great ripple through that pool as if something had just disturbed the surface of a pond of ocean. This caused the mercenaries nearest to the blond to pause as they saw that they pulse came from him. Then all of the blood on the bridge moved to join the pool around the blonds feet until all of the mercenaries were standing in blood causing all of them to look around in confusion until they saw the blond raise his fist into the air. The mercenaries closest to the blond realized that something was wrong and started to swing blades at him, but it was too late for all of them as Naruto's fist hit the ground and **death** swept out from where the blond shinobi stood.

Bloody spires rose out from around where the blond stood and spread outward impaling every last mercenary around him. By the time the spires had stopped spreading the battle field looked like something out of a medieval horror story. Some of the mercs were lucky and had died instantly with multiple spikes impaling their bodies or being pulled apart as spikes from different directions hit the same person. Others were not so lucky some had been caught from below them and were just slowly sliding down the spike to die slowly and painfully. Regardless one thing was for certain and that was the fact that in the matter of a blink of an eye Gato's whole army was killed and only Gato himself remained thought the brash arrogant business man that had once stood before them was no more. Now all that remained a scared little man who was trying and failing to back up away from the gruesome sight before him.

Naruto then get to his feet and slowly walked toward Gato while dropping the kunai and what looked like a blade of blood formed on the back of his wrist. Upon seeing this Gato finally remembered how to use his legs and got to his feet preparing to flee, which was prevent when the blood, which had been following the blond around, shot forward and seemed to grab Gato in what looked like an old Christian cross. The blade had fully formed by the time that Naruto had reached the cross which lowered so that the blond could reach his pray.

"Please I'll give you anything money, women, power, anything if you spare my life. I'll even help this village out I'll give them money resources anything just please don't kill me." Gato stuttered out in fright.

"I want only one thing before I die," at Naruto's words Gato looked up in hope that there might be a way to save his own skin, but that was quickly dashed as Naruto finished speaking. "And the thing that I want….Is….your…. _ **DEATH**_." With that the edges of the blade at the blonde's wrist turned jagged serrated edges and with a swift pull Naruto shredded Gato's throat and spraying himself with blood. With that done the blond dropped to his knees and slowly started to keel over onto his side with the last thing that he heard and saw was Kakashi and Haku running towards him yelling his name. By the time they had reached the blond he just lay on his side with a smile on his face knowing that their client and the entire village of Wave would be safe. No one noticed the pool of blood that Naruto had been standing in was slowly starting to seep into the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks so work is kinda slow right now so I figured that I would start typing the next Chapter of Rise of the Bloody Uzumaki. So yeah I'm going to be shooting for a normal chapter length of around 3 to 4 thousand words per chapter but we will see how that looks. Anywho on with the story.**

 **DragonLord234 doesn't own anything related to an actual manga or anime…otherwise why he would be on a beach somewhere relaxing.**

"I want only one thing before I die," at Naruto's words Gato looked up in hope that there might be a way to save his own skin, but that was quickly dashed as Naruto finished speaking. "And the thing that I want….Is….your…. _ **DEATH**_." With that the edges of the blade at the blonde's wrist turned jagged serrated edges and with a swift pull Naruto shredded Gato's throat and spraying himself with blood. With that done the blond dropped to his knees and slowly started to keel over onto his side with the last thing that he heard and saw was Kakashi and Haku running towards him yelling his name. By the time they had reached the blond he just lay on his side with a smile on his face knowing that their client and the entire village of Wave would be safe. No one noticed the pool of blood that Naruto had been standing in was slowly starting to seep into the blond.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

Naruto woke expecting to see a bright light or well in his case the darkness of hell. His mental state affected him more than he wanted to believe, or admit. That he was expecting to go straight to hell was more or less a given seeing how he grew up. Then as if it was planned all of the horrible and terrible things that happened in his life seemed to come to the front of his mind and he relived all of them. Every last beating, every last slander, insult, and curse, and every single time that he was just left on his own everyone just ignoring him. Naruto couldn't decide what was worse in this case.

Every single memory seemed to just fly past him dragging him further and further down a path that led to self-destruction or psychosis and murderess rage. But a few things started to flit through this dark miasma of cruelty and hate a few bits of whit in the darkness. Seeing the Hokage and getting ramen with him. Ayame and Teuchi the father daughter workers of said ramen stand. Getting his gennin team and finally really meeting Tsuku-hime (redoing the name for fem Sasuke). That right there was the brightest light of them. It seemed to blaze with a feeling of peace and happiness all on its own. It seemed to be calling him back to all the pain and hate, promising that she will make it all better if he only came back to her and held that memory to himself. Naruto didn't want to do it. He didn't want to go through all the hate and pain, but same voice and picture still held him there so he reached out for it took it into himself and held that tight with a hope that it would protect him from all of the nightmares around him.

" **Hehehehe very good Naruto-kun, very good I look forward to meeting you in the future."** Said a voice from the darkness as Naruto got closer and closer to the light his last thought was that the vice seemed distinctly feminine.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

Naruto woke slowly from his sleep, his body aching everywhere, to sunlight streaming through a window on the far side of the room. The next thing that he noticed was that there was a weight on his chest and that he was warmer than he is used to when first waking up. After taking a few moments to adjust to the light and his surroundings he slowly opened his eyes and took his first look around and saw the most beautiful sight of Tsukuyomi Uchiha wrapped around his body to help keep him warm and to be there if he needed something. This sight caused him to smile gently and run a hand down his hime's silky hair in affections. Seeing her there after all of the terrible nightmares that he had suffered was good and really made him think about his life and what he is doing with it.

For all of Naruto's life he had lived to be a fool so as to get people's attention, or at least it was attention that didn't involve being called a demon or anything else. Now, as he sat there recovering from a near death experience he was reevaluating his life. It was time to start to take things seriously both in training and in life itself. First of all was to actually tell Tsuku-hime how he felt about her and then after that is to get some real training. Also with that he had to figure out what this odd power was that he seemed to acquire recently.

Tsukuyomi last Daughter of the Uchiha woke to the most wonderful feeling of having her head stroked like she did when she was a little girl by her mother. It was warm, comfortable, and she felt safe. When she finally decided that she couldn't continue to feign sleep any longer she opened her eyes to a vision that took her breath away one that she wanted to wake to for years to come. It was Naruto, but not the Naruto that she had become accustom. He wasn't acting like a fool, but had a serious expression on his face as if he was coming to some life changing decision that would change everything.

Little did she know how correct that she was, but that expression changed to one of joy as Naruto felt Tsukuyomi move next to him and looked down with a smile. It was funny to him how life worked out. When they were younger they had hated each other always competing with each other and trying to best the other. As they grew older not much changed other then they started to feel more than just dislike and competitive nature they started to realize that they were both very different, but when they worked together they were almost impossible to beat. Their relationship had evolved competition to partnership. He didn't really know when his feelings for Tsukuyomi had evolved into actually liking the girl and after thinking that she was dead and that he had almost died himself he wasn't willing to let these feelings lie dormant any longer.

"Good Morning Tsuku-hime did you sleep well?" Naruto asked smiling at his hime.

"I did and apparently you did as well. You were out for 4 days from your wounds it's a medical that you didn't die from the initial strike from Kakashi-sensei. Why Naruto-kun Why would you push yourself so hard? You shouldn't have done that and because of that I almost lost you. You are my last friend the only thing that I have left to care about. Without you I would have gone down a very dark path one that would have consumed me entirely. I won't…no I can't lose you Naruto. I…" Naruto silenced her with a passionate kiss on the lips which stopped her rant cold.

"I'm sorry Tsukuyomi I never meant to worry you but everything that you just said I feel the same about you. I Love you Tsukuyomi and just like you, you saved me from a very dark path, I really thought that I was dead until I saw your face and heard you calling me back and I came back for you to you. I will always do my best to be by your side for the rest of my life." Naruto told her conviction in every word that he spoke to her. This in turn caused Tsukuyomi to tear up more, but with tears of happiness and joy and she just kissed him again with a whispered I love you to.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

After that emotional turmoil that they two had just gone through they both decided to just lay there together in each other's arms as it was still rather early in the morning and basked in each other presence. When they started to hear other people get up and move around to start the day the two got up changed clothing and headed down the stairs. When they reached the ground floor of the house and saw everyone sitting around the table about eat breakfast. Everyone around the table looked up at hearing other people join them and they all shouted Naruto's name in surprise or joy at seeing the boy alive as even with his normal Uzumaki speedy healing it was very touch and go.

They all greeted each other with smiles and exuberance and Naruto was informed of all that had happened while he was out for the four days and was then informed that they would unfortunately be leaving that morning after breakfast as even if he wasn't awake he seemed to stabilize enough for Kakashi to carry him back to the village if it was needed.

"Sensei I have a serious request to ask of you, I need more training. To be honest I think that we all need more training. We got lucky with Zabuza and Haku and we can no longer just rely on luck we need to take a more active role all of us."

"I understand what you are asking me and I agree. I would have given you much more training then you guys got if I knew what was going to happen on this mission, but then again if I did know what was going to happen on this mission then I would never have taken you guys into this situation. Regardless you are correct and we need to train you guy up some more."

"What about Haku-chan she never really did anything wrong and she did just loose the most important person in her life. Should we take her with us or should we just let her go about her own business?"

"I think that she should come with us to Konoha as she would then have the most protection she would neither be hunt down to be re-breed her bloodline, nor would she be hunt down and killed for it." Tsukuyomi said and shuddered at her own words as many would have done that to her because of her own blood line limit.

"If I may," Haku spoke up then. "I would like to go with Naruto-sama and stay with him. I don't really know anyone else and I don't have anywhere to go otherwise."

At Haku's words Sakura looked up in surprise. "Why would you want to stay with Naruto though? I mean I understand wanting to come with us to Konoha, but why would you want to stay with a monster like him?" Sakura just looked at Naruto in fear remembering what he had done to all of those people on the bridge. Everyone else at the table, but Naruto scowled at Sakura's words, but kept silent at a look from Naruto.

"You know you are correct in calling me a monster. However, you are completely wrong in the context of your insult. I am a monster for slaughtering all of those people without even a modicum of mercy, but you still think me a monster because of what your parents have told you and that is where you are wrong. You see a monster will just kill and slaughter no thought no brain in it and no regard to any life at all. You on the other hand still have that hold up on what your parents told you and that I am dangerous and will kill everyone. I also suppose that my actions on the bridge didn't disavow this statement, but either way I'm not going to be accepting the slander and insluts anymore Sakura-san." With that Naruto got up from the table and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting by the bridge. Whicever you decide Haku, but please know that no matter your decision I still owe you a safety so whatever you decide is fine for me." With that said Naruto just left the house Naruto's teammates were astonished they were expecting a huge outburst at what Sakura had said, and while his words still bothered them his reaction to the blatant anatomization made them proud. Tsukuyomi just glared at the pink haired girl and then also left to follow her now blond love to make sure that he was actually ok.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sakura. You need to decide if this is the life that you actually want. I haven't talked much about it, but you have to know that our lives our bloody and dirty. I can't tell you how stained my own hands are in the blood of my enemies. Think on what I have said and if you have what it takes to do this job. If not let me know soon so that you can go back to being a civilian and we can work out something for Naruto and Tsukuyomi."

With those words said Kakashi also walked out after thanking Tazuna's family for breakfast. Sakura just sat there for another five minutes and then got up and also thanked Tazuna's family.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

 **Alright well here is the next Chapter of Rise of the Bloody Uzumaki and there was some Fem Sasuke and Naruto fluff and a little background to who they are and who they were before this mission. So yes Fem Sasuke is going to be the head of the Harem hope that doesn't piss anyone off and if it does well to bad. Also yes I'm burning Sakura a little hard here, but I'm doing it for a reason to try and improve her character. I always felt that she really needed to be put in her place and then she would have improved much faster and this is one of the nicer ways that I could have done it because let's be honest there are much more lasting and potentially traumatic ways that I could have done that. This way not only does she get told off, but she also is given a chance to improve. Now it's just up to my muse in what direction this can go it can go good or poorly se we will see. Any who hope that you all like the chapter and please review. This is DragonLord234 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty so here is another Chapter of Rise of the Bloody Uzumaki and since no one has really said anything against or for the chapter lengths I'm going to be shooting for each chapter to be somewhere between 25 hundred to 3 thousand words or so but yeah. Anywho I've got to thank you all on your support for this story and I've got to say that I'm enjoying this one a lot. I've seen some other ones where Naruto can control blood but the idea that godofanime wanted for this allows for a little more freedom to develop not only the powers that he will get, but also the development of Naruto as a character. Most of the other ones that I see where its Naruto controlling blood they resign him to basically either copying Alucard from Hellsing or Garra which is cool and all but sometimes I would think that would get constrictive. Also please check out some of my other stories that I have on my profile. I'm, for the most part going to be concentrating on this the Harry Potter one and my main story of Way of Plasma, but I Will get back to the others and I have some ideas for other stories that I would like to write for Naruto. Well that is enough of me just talking to you guys seeing as you came here for a story not an AN so let's get to it. Now ladies and gentlemen it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight that I welcome you today and now I invite you to relax, pull up your chair as I proudly presents…your story…..yeah if anyone can guess where that is from send me a pm and we'll have a conversation on adding something to my story possible a weapon or some jutsu or something like that lol. Also I just realized that I never mentioned this, but all of the rookie 9 are older than cannon they are going to be 16 at the start of the story.**

 **DragonLord234 doesn't own shit for this literally not even my idea technically.**

" _I'm very disappointed in you Sakura. You need to decide if this is the life that you actually want. I haven't talked much about it, but you have to know that our lives our bloody and dirty. I can't tell you how stained my own hands are in the blood of my enemies. Think on what I have said and if you have what it takes to do this job. If not let me know soon so that you can go back to being a civilian and we can work out something for Naruto and Tsukuyomi."_

 _With those words said Kakashi also walked out after thanking Tazuna's family for breakfast. Sakura just sat there for another five minutes and then got up and also thanked Tazuna's family_

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

The walk back to Konoha was taken mostly in silence for team 7 pink haired member. She had never really taken the time to figure out what she had wanted. She had originally joined the academy because her mother wanted her to in the attempted to possibly catch one of the male clan heirs eye. This coupled with the fact that her best friend was also going to be going to the academy didn't hurt. While in the Academy she had been hailed as a great worker talking information quickly though the practical side wasn't nearly as good. This coupled with the fact that her mother continued to pressure her into trying to catch one of the clan heirs eye and put down the Blond Jinjuriki caused her to fall further and further behind in the more practical side till she felt that her smarts could get her out of any situation and up till this current mission they had.

With this newest revolution on what Kakashi and Naruto had said she was really starting to question why she was even trying and if she was trying what was it for? One thing that she did know was that she at the very least had to apologies to Naruto for the horrible things that she had said and done to him. Though upon glancing at the cold look still in his eyes after the mission and the looks that both Haku and Tsukuyomi were giving her sent shivers down her spine. Though she couldn't say that it was undeserved. The other thing that she was unsure of is what was the point of having her on the team? She didn't have a niche like Naruto or Tsukuyomi. Naruto was there front line heavy hitter he could tank a lot of damage and could support either way from close to mid range not to mention what he would now be able to do with his newly discovered bloodline. Tsukuyomi was a great mid to long range jutsu assault ninja and then there was her, Sakura, what did she do other than bring her knowledge? Maybe after everyone cools down she could ask the team for some help in trying to improve herself.

Naruto was still pissed at Sakura's words though he supposed that she wasn't really wrong in her words. He just hated that she had to bring it up especially just when he was feeling at his worst. He had always felt like he was different and after being called such for so long that even though he kept a kind face he was starting to believe that he was a monster and demon and any number of other things that he had been called. The only bright ray of light in that had been Tsu'hime and even then that single point of light had been starting to get smothered. Regardless he would not let that darkness take him he saw once before and would not let that happen to him. Though after his near death experience he realized that he needed more than that he needed something to hold on to, and he had found that something in the raven haired young woman beside him. She had been the one whose face had brought him back from the edge of despair or at least his realizing his feelings for her had, and that was all that he need his reason to live. So as soon as he got back to Konoha it would be time for some serious training to happen

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

It was a bright and sunny day for the perpetual gate guards known as Izumo and Kotetsuand both were on the gate that happened to lead to one of the least used paths out of Konoha bored out of their skulls and were just starting a conversation about possible playing some five finger filet when they heard a voice that sent a shiver down their spines. "Shouldn't you be paying a little more attention to the road and who may be walking towards our home?" Both turned and saw Kakashi standing with his three students and one unknown eye smiling at the two of them.

"er well you see we uh um…..sorry?"

The three students just sighed and walked by and Kakashi just chuckled and told them that they would go and see the Hokage. Then Team 7 just took to the roof tops and arrived at the Hokage tower in no time and gave their report on what had happened in wave and the fact that Naruto had somehow unlocked a bloodline that they had never seen before. Only Kakashi noticed the slight widening of Sarutobi's eyes.

"well thank you team 7 for your report on the situation and I'm sorry that you were given a mission that you were all ill prepared for. Though I will say that I'm glad that it all worked out in the end. Naruto if you wouldn't mind staying behind for a moment there is something that I probably should have told you a long time ago." At Naruto's node the rest of team 7 were dismissed by Kakashi after being told to take a week off and to meet in their normal training ground at 7. "Now Naruto I think that it is past time that I tell you about your mother. You see she was a kunoich of Konoha and a rather famous, or rather infamous depending upon who you ask. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki otherwise know by her bingo book nickname of the bloody whirlpool. She was a fantastic kinjutsu user and what most people didn't know was that she had a bloodline. That bloodline was one that allowed her to manipulate her own chakra and create chains out of them that she could use to devastating effect. Most people just thought that it was some jutsu that she was using, but as I have told you it was not. It seems that you have also acquired this bloodline though rather than you chakra you manipulate your blood. I'm sorry, but I will not tell you about your father yet as it is still a sensitive subject and could cause some international incidents." Naruto was already in shock but upon hearing the Hokage's words Naruto almost passed out. You see Naruto was actually a rather smart young man, he just acted a fool as to misdirect others and make himself look weaker than he was. So from the few clues that the Hokage just gave him he had a rather good suspicion of who his father was.

"It can't be you mean to tell me that….hehe heheheheheh hahahahahahahahaha." The Hokage for a moment thought that Naruto had lost it until he heard Naruto's next words. "Oh my Kami that is the greatest prank ever hahahahahahahahahaahaha." At this point Naruto was just rolling around on the ground. "Don't worry old man I'll keep this to myself though I may tell Tsuku -hime. I won't lie to her I hope that you know that."

"I know Nruto-kun and I hope that you understand why I didn't tell you sooner who your parents were."

"Yeah I understand old man. Well I'll see you later I've got some things to take care of."

"Don't forget to use protections Naruto-kun I'm still too young to have great grandkids."

Naruto stumbled and spun around with a huge blush "It's not like that ero oji-san maybe you should stop reading that book in your top right corner draw and do your work." With that last parting shot Naruto ran out of the office to get away.

Once Naruto had made it back to the street he walked toward one of the many different training grounds around Konoha to try and find someplace to do some light training and to think about his next move should be to protect his loved ones and his home. The obvious thing to do would be to go and talk to Kakashi and get extra training he could probably go to Tsuku-hime and get some training and the two of them could get better together that idea appealed to him greatly and maybe then they could go to Kakashi together. With that he got up to head toward the Uchiha compound to talk it over with his girlfriend. It was time to start fixing his life and his outlook and he should involve the most important people in his life.

Tsukuyomi was for the most part a very privet person but that was all based on necessity rather than want. Being the last member of a clan, especially a ninja clan had both its benefits and its cons. The main benefit is that everyone tends to trip over their own feet to get you things and she would be the first one to admit that she had taken full advantage of that so that she could get her hands on training material and other things that she would need to protect herself, but there was always a reason for that. You see the major con that she was facing right now as the last member of her clan was that she would need to repopulate her clan. Now for most this would be a dream come true, but for her it was a nightmare because the council was getting fed up with waiting especially as she was now old enough to bare children they wanted them and for some on the council they were not opposed to just either marrying her off to some person that they chose as suitable.

So far she had been able to weasel her way out of any commitments, but with them all becoming impatient with her especially after this last missions big scare they were demanding that she either come up with a husband herself or they will give her one and she will be removed from the shinobi roster and confined to her home to birth the next generation of Uchiha. At that last thought she just shuddered knowing what that meant it meant that she would not be able to get her answers as to why her older brother had slaughtered their clan. She admitted that at first all she had wanted was revenge, but then something didn't make any sense. Even with the Mangekiyo Sharingan there was no way that only one man would be able to slaughter an entire clan at least not without tripping some kind of alarm and even if he had set a distraction there was no evidence of that at all so then how and why did he take the blame or at least all of the blame? Either way she needed to find a way out of this predicament and quickly.

She admitted her first thought was of asking Naruto-kun, but their relationship while smoldering on the back burner for years was still relatively new for the both of them and she didn't know how much he was willing to do. Oh she knew that he would do it for her as he was just that type of guy, but she didn't want him to feel like he needed to do it. If it ever came to that then she wanted him to want the same of her. So with all of this on her mind she just wanted to be distracted form it all and so had ended up calling her only other real friend, Hinata Hyugah. They had met each other during the second year at the academy when she had seen Hinata's father calming telling her that she was a failure and would never get any better. At first Tsukuyomi was just going to ignore it as it was none of her business, but something at the last moment caught her attention. That something was the fact that while Hinata had tears in her eyes her fists were clenched in frustration. So after seeing that Tsukuyomi had watched the girl and notice that she was holding a lot back more so then possible even Naruto. Tsukuyomi had decided to ask the girl at the next opportunity why she was not doing better when she could clear do so and the answer that she got surprised her.

Hinata had responded with tears and saying that even if she wanted to then she would have to hurt her little sister and even then hurt her again as then she would be branded with the damnable seal the caged bird seal. Tsukuyomi had been intrigued and so had offered to train with the girl so that she would have someone that she didn't need to worry about ratting her out and that way she could improve herself and become the leader that the clan needed to change it. Hinata had been hesitant at first until Tsukuyomi had explained her own situation and what she would have to deal with in the future. Hinata had hugged her and then promised that Tsukuyomi would have her support in whatever she decided to do and thus a friendship a sprung to life that led to many interesting times. Thus leading her to her current predicament which was staring at the blond boy that both girls happened to love, but with one small issue added into the mix. That issue was having Hinata in her bed currently between her legs.

"ahhhh I…I….you….I'll come back latter sorry for disturbing you." Naruto turned to leave Tsukuyomi's room only to be stopped by a shout from both girls. Though he stopped he kept his back to the two young women as to hid his raging erection that had formed at the arousing sight.

"Please Naruto-kun let me explain this isn't what you think…please." Tsukuyomi pleaded with her blond love. The only thing that kept Naruto rooted in place was the sincerity in her voice and the last pleading please. One thing was for sure this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

 **Well here is the latest chapter of Rise of the Bloody Uzumaki and the introduction to Hinata and her role currently in at least Tsukuyomi's life well get more into how she fits into the whole dynamic between Tsukuyomi, Naruto, and her. Anywho please Review and again if anyone can get that reference at the beginning of the chapter you can contact me and the first five people to get it I will contact and we can discus adding something to this story Well thanks all and this is DraongLord234 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty so here is the next chapter for Rise of Bloody Uzumaki and I really appreciate all of the support and likes and favs and so on that all of my stories have been getting I really am grateful. I love writing these things for you guys and gals out there and hope that you enjoy my stories just as much. Enough with the mushy stuff so like I said here is the next chapter of this story and I only have one bone to pick with reviewers and that is check your facts before you post a review with a spelling mistake or whatever like the spelling difference between demon and deamon is the same word just one is the British spelling of the word and the other is the more common for us in the US so stuff like that you don't need to point out. The other thing is if it like one word or sentence out of the entire thing that is misspelled or something wrong with the sentence structure or whatever then you don't need to tell me that cuz I'm prob not going to go back and fix that. Now if it is something like an entire paragraph or words are missing throughout the entire doc then please mention it to me, and yes this has happened to me before but anywho enough of my rantings and on with the show. Also as a warning this Chapter is very fluffy and will end with a lime flavored ending**

 **DragonLord234 doesn't own shit for this…sigh TToTT**

" _ahhhh I…I….you….I'll come back latter sorry for disturbing you." Naruto turned to leave Tsukuyomi's room only to be stopped by a shout from both girls. Though he stopped he kept his back to the two young women as to hid his raging erection that had formed at the arousing sight._

" _Please Naruto-kun let me explain this isn't what you think…please." Tsukuyomi pleaded with her blond love. The only thing that kept Naruto rooted in place was the sincerity in her voice and the last pleading please. One thing was for sure this was going to be a very interesting conversation._

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

The three sixteen year olds were now all dressed and sitting around Tsukuyomi's living room table not really saying anything or even able to look at each other without blushing up a storm. None of them were looking forward to this awkward conversation and were trying their best to put it off for as long as possible. Though all three of them knew that they would have to talk about what had just happened/had been seen. Naruto glanced up at the hanging clock on the wall and knew that they would have to get this over sooner as opposed to latter as it was already going on 1 in the morning. So screwing up his courage decided to just bite the kunai and get it over with.

"hurm hum…ummm so you and er Hinata-chan. How long has that been going on?" Naruto asked meeting Tsukuyomi's eyes showing that he was serious about getting an answer for what he had just witnessed.

Tsukuyomi met Naruto's gaze but couldn't hold it as she knew that she was technically in the wrong seeing as they had just proclaimed their love for each other and that they were going out when she decided to have some fun with Hinata-chan. What could she say she was the one who had betrayed his trust when it was only days old for the most part. "Umm well Hinata and I have been friends for a while now longer than even you and I have been friends. We are both from large clans so it's not easy to come by, that is to say, a person who you can be completely comfortable with in all aspects. You see there is one thing that I didn't tell you when we were talking about our relationship Naruto-kun and it is that I have more than just a passing interest in women. That doesn't mean that I love you any less it's just well I love Hinata-chan just as much. I'm sorry that you had to find out about it this way."

"Naruto-kun I just want to say that Tsukuyomi didn't explain it completely you see for those of us who are going to be clan heiresses we are not allowed to have any sexual or even intimate relationships ever not with anyone because it might compromise the clan or your own chastity and for the clan a person's chastity is more valuable than just about all of the gold in the clan's coffers." Upon seeing Naruto's confused look she pressed on with her explanation. 'You see our chastity is a commodity that can be sold to bring more wealth or power to the clan so they don't want anything that could compromise that. The penalty for breaking that is…severe. That is why most of the clan women learn to self-pleasure themselves or each other. In our case I'm not exactly the most wanted or popular and I would never force one the branch members to do this for me. Tsuku-chan is for the most part clanless because of what happened and we were close so we just kinda got together and it progressed from there."

"So that's why but Tsuku-chan what does that mean for us I mean if this is something that you want then I understand and I will work with you like I have always but what about _us_?"

"Nothing has to change between us if you don't want it to. I love you Naruto with I have for some time now, but I don't want to abandon Hinata-chan as well. Can you understand and accept that?" With her words Tsukuyomi also got up and moved around the table to pull Naruto into a hug. She had to he looked so broken and lost after hearing all of this. While she was doing this she gave a pointed look to Hinata silently telling her to "woman up" and confess to the blond as well.

Hinata was unsure what to do she had loved the blond ninja almost as long as Tsukuyomi had it was almost impossible not to having spent so much time around Tsukuyomi and seeing the blond through her own eyes and how great of a person he was. It helped that she had seen his pain and loneliness which while different was still something that she had felt as well. The three of them were so different, but at the same time the same. So screwing up all of her courage she also got up and hugged the blond and spoke into his chest knowing that if she looked him in the eyes right now her courage would fail her like so many times before. "Tsukuyomi isn't the only one Naruto I…I love you as well I don't really know when it happened I think that it was a little more gradual than Tsuku-chan at first it was admiration, but the more that I saw of you the more I realized that I wanted more than just admiration for a possible friend. I wanted you and well yeah." She felt that she had ended that off really lamely and was waiting for the rejection that she had become so used to from everyone but Tsukuyomi, but it never came. Naruto just softly took Hinata's chin in his hand and gently raised her head so that her gaze met his and she could see both his face and Tsukuyomi's. Both were smiling and Naruto laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I'm not really sure about all of this, but I know that I do love Tsuku-chan and am willing to do just about anything for her, so I guess that we will be getting closer and learning more about each other." Hinata Could only smile at his word and then snuggled into his chest and the three of them just sat there for a while until all three of them moved to Tsukuyomi's room and slept for what was left of the night.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

The next morning saw the three young adults snuggled into each other with Naruto in between Hinata and Tsukuyomi. Naruto had woken earlier than his two companions and just sat there thinking about the events of last night. He had to admit the sight of Hinata naked from the waist up in between his girlfriend's legs had been highly arousing, but had hurt at the same time. The thought that she had betrayed him so soon after forming their relationship was devastating. Now, however, he wasn't really sure what to think. He did understand the situation that they two women had been placed in and that seeing as he really never had a relationship with Tsukuyomi before a few days ago she would have wanted someone there to confide in and comfort her. He just wasn't sure about this whole threesome thing that they seemed to want. I mean sure he knew of the CRA laws and the fact that he could take multiple wives to restore the Uzumaki clan, but he didn't think that he would ever find anyone who would agree with that.

As these thoughts were still running through his head he didn't notice that both Hinata and Tsukuyomi had awoken and were giving each other mischievous eyes from across Naruto's chest. They both just grinned at each other and at the same time reached between Naruto's legs because as much as they had experimented they both agreed that until Naruto took it nothing other than fingers and tongs would ever come close to them. They didn't even buy a dildo as they wanted to have all of their first experiences with a phallus shaped object to be their blond love. Both of them got to their prize at the same time and their eyes widened at the sheer size and girth of the blonds morning erection. The piece of meat between their hands had to have been at least three quarters of an inch in girth and seven inches long and the blond was still growing meaning this would also probably get bigger as well. Both started to subconsciously rub and stroke the blond causing him to groan in delight at having both these beautiful young women stroking him.

"Hinata-chan Tsuku-chan you have to stop please I'm going to…" he was never able to finish his sentence seeing as when he stated to say that they stroked him faster causing him to cum on their hands and onto his stomach. As his erection started to wan in their hands the gazed at the amount of cum that Naruto had just released seemed like something out of a bad hentai or something. Tsukuyomi looked at the cum that was still sticking to her hand and gave it a curious lick but grimaced at the taste seeing as it was extremely salty but given the blonds diet she was not surprised at all. That would have to change, but seeing as the blond was now starting to take not only his health but his shinobi career more seriously she didn't think that was going to be too hard.

"You see Naruto-kun there are some benefits to having the two of us hormonal teenage girls around don't you think?" Hinata giggled at Tsukuyomi's words though she didn't refute them I also believe that you should return the favor. Though I don't think you are ready to take us on at the same time. So I'll guide you to how to make cute little Hinata-chan scream and then I'm sure that she will return the favor." This caused both Naruto and Hinata to blush but nod their heads in agreement.

Hinata laid back on the pillows and watched as Naruto just took some time to gaze and explore her body which caused her to get all hot and bothered by itself and Tsukuyomi hadn't even started telling Naruto any of her weak points yet. For Naruto he couldn't believe how beautiful both of these women were both inside and out. Hinata's breasts were larger than Tsukuyomi's, but were so soft she was also cleanly shaved and had a small cute tight lipped pussy that glistened with her juices showing her arousal.

"Now Naruto she really enjoys having her breast played with, especially her nipples. She also doesn't mind a little pain with her pleasure so pinch them not to hard, but don't be afraid to put some pressure on them. As far as down here goes she likes to have something in here I've gotten three of my fingers in this cute little thing. I know that it doesn't look like they would fit, but you have to understand that this is where your children will come from one day you just need to have her prepared and stretched so that she can take it." Following Tsukuyomi's instructions Naruto used one hand to start fondling Hinata's breast and the other hand to start stroking a finger into Hinata's pussy lips. The bluenet couldn't stand it she had already been close to the edge from Naruto's earlier innocent exploration of her body, but this, no this was heaven to finally have the blond playing her body to her friends exceptional direction. When Naruto took her nipple between his fingers and gave a small tug caused Hinata to arch her back and freeze in that position. Naruto would have let go, but Tsukuyomi stopped him and told him to give you good yank on both nipples. Upon following her direction Naruto saw something that he wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or what but he saw what looked like Hinata peeing herself. Hinata on the other hand couldn't stop the orgasm if her life depended on it and the fact that Naruto had gotten her to do a full body trembling squirting orgasm caused her mind to shut down. She just sat there mouth open and shaking.

Naruto was really worried at first seeing Hinata in such a state so turned to Tsukuyomi to ask and make sure that Hinata was ok but only saw Tsukuyomi grinning at him. "I hope for the same orgasm as Hinata just had." Seeing her blond lover's face she just laughed at him. "You have nothing to worry about Naruto-kun you just gave Hinata probably one of the best orgasms of her life. What you just did was cause her to squirt which is one of the most powerful orgasms that a woman can have. You see when this happens to us we lose all sense of body control and our surroundings and it is also impossible to fake an orgasm like that. So it seems that you have some real talent at this."

Tsukuyomi and Naruto waited for Hinata to come down from her orgasm cuddling up next to her as she continued to twitch slightly in aftershocks from her peak. When she finally seemed to get more control of her body she turned to Naruto and gave him a hug and kissed him thoroughly on the lips, and then turned to Tsukuyomi with a wicked grin. "Now Tsukuyomi-chan it's your turn." The look on Hinata's face as disconcerting seeing as she knew that Hinata knew of some of her more private fantasies and fetishes especially seeing as the blond was going to be involved. "you see Naruto-kun Tsukuyomi greatly enjoys pain with her sex she likes to be treated as the helpless damsel in distress so to get the same reaction out of her you're going to have to rougher with her then you were with me. Pull at her breast and nipples spank her dominate her."

Naruto was unsure of this, but after looking at Tsukuyomi's face after hearing Hinata's words showed some apprehension, but a great deep burning arousal at the same time. So with a deep breath he flipped Tsukuyomi around roughly and then started to spank her over and over again. To his great surprise she didn't cry out in pain but moaned in pleasure and started to leak down onto his lap. Eventually Naruto tired of spanking Tsukuyomi and flipped her around again and grabbed both breast by the nipples and pulled them enough to bring Tsukuyomi's back off of the bed. "Is this what you like Tsukuyomi is this what you want? To be dominated by me to let me have control of you like this?" When she didn't answer he pulled harder on her nipples causing her to moan and tell him yes that this was what she wanted. Upon hearing her words Naruto reached down to where she had shown him where a woman's clit was and placed two fingers on it but didn't do anything at first. "Then say it to me say that you want me and will be mine now and forever."

Tsukuyomi looked Naruto in the eyes so there would be no question as to what her answer was at all. "I give myself to only you and your lovers Naruto-sama. I love you and will only want you as far as any men go. I promise that and all of my love to you. So please Naruto-sama I need it so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto didn't even let her finish but pinched and twisted her clit between his two fingers. The three of them then just laid there afterword's just basking in the afterglow of not only getting closer but really great orgasms.

"I hope that you know that I will only be that submissive in the bedroom Naruto." Tsukuyomi said giving Naruto a pointed glare.

"I know Tsuku-chan I know and I wouldn't want you to change to much I rely on you too much for you to just up and change like that in the middle of the battle field. Tsukuyomi accepted this answer and just laid back down and started to doze off. Naruto's last thought before he to drifted off was that at least his future wouldn't be boring.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

 **Well there you have it the beginning of the relationship between Hinata Naruto and Tsukuyomi and a very fluffy chapter. For those of you not into this aspect of this story don't worry I will be getting back into the action in next chapter as we move into the Chunin arc and all of the bloody actions that will happen from a month and a half that took place between the events of this chapter and the beginning of what is the chunin arc. I'm probably not going to go into to much detail of all of the training that took place during that time I'm prob just going to go right into the Chunin arc but there will have been some changes to team 7 such as Sakura getting her head out of her ass and starting to contribute to the team and also Naruto getting stronger then he was in cannon Chunin arc. Well that is enough for now. This is DragonLord234 and I will see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty are you all ready for the Chunin exams? I hope so because here it is. Again thank you all for your support on this story as I am having a lot of fun with this one. Also I am still looking for a beta for this one and for all of my stories if you are interested then please send me a pm again Thanks so much and on with the story.**

 **DragonLord234 doean't own anything with this one TT_TT**

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

Tsukuyomi looked Naruto in the eyes so there would be no question as to what her answer was at all. "I give myself to only you and your lovers Naruto-sama. I love you and will only want you as far as any men go. I promise that and all of my love to you. So please Naruto-sama I need it so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto didn't even let her finish but pinched and twisted her clit between his two fingers. The three of them then just laid there afterword's just basking in the afterglow of not only getting closer but really great orgasms.

"I hope that you know that I will only be that submissive in the bedroom Naruto." Tsukuyomi said giving Naruto a pointed glare.

"I know Tsuku-chan I know and I wouldn't want you to change to much I rely on you too much for you to just up and change like that in the middle of the battle field. Tsukuyomi accepted this answer and just laid back down and started to doze off. Naruto's last thought before he drifted off was that at least his future wouldn't be boring.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

The sight that was greeted by the morning sun was a pervert's wet dream. Naruto was laying in between to two of the kunoichi who would make up the next generation of beauties from Konoha. Tsukuyomi and Hinata were laying on either side of Naruto with a leg wrapped around his waist arm across his chest and hands touching each other. Naruto had his arms around them with a hand on each of their asses. The sun was just peaking over the edge of the window and hit Naruto's face waking him.

Naruto groaned and started trying to cover his eyes which in turned started to wake the two girls that he was sleeping with. He opened his eyes looking down at the two girls lying in bed with him. They were absolutely the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his life and for the past month or so he had the privilege to wake up to them. Unfortunately today was not a day that they could laze around in bed all day seeing as they would need to get to the Academy for the first part of the Chunin Exam. Kakashi had come to their team a week ago to let them know that he was going to nominate them to take the Chunin Exam this year which was being held in Konoha.

The only reason why their team had gone along with it was that for the past month they had been training overtime not only in individual skills, but also to become a better team. Sakura had come to them the next time they had, had a team meeting after the Wave incident and had begged for help so that she could actually do something that she wanted to do and had then told them why she was originally allowed to attend the academy. Everyone wasn't very sure about that, but after seeing her dedicate her time to all of the training that the team was doing and really trying they finally excepted her words and team 7 was reborn, now an actual team, and ready to try and take on anything together.

The team had found that with her low chakra reserves, but insane chakra control that Sakura would make a great support/medic for the team. That being said they got her scrolls on genjutsu and medical jutsu for her to read and then whenever they got hurt during training rather than go to the hospital or field dress the wound they would allow Sakura to practice. She had actually become really good with medical jutsu and could heal most mid range cuts and bruises almost completely. Tsukuyomi on the other hand had found out that she had a secondary chakra affiliation with lightning jutsu and so had been training in both lightning and fire jutsu to augment the number of jutsu available for her use. As for Naruto he had been practicing with his newly acquired blood jutsus and had become pretty good at manipulating it. He had also learned how to harden it and even crystalize the blood to make it extremely sharp. Though that wasn't the only thing that he was learning. He had also learned to improve his clones and how to make them explode even how to make them slightly move durable.

Hinata had also vastly improved now that she had two people who had very different styles of how to fight to train with. She had even learned how to improve her juken to make it perfect for her. It came from watching Naruto and Tsukuyomi train in a collaboration jutsu that they ha cum up with. The idea itself came from watching Naruto train in his part of the jutsu which was to create a blade out of wind chakra. Watching him do that over and over again brought the idea of what if she did the same thing, but just with the chakra that she would normally do for her juken? This led to her Gentle blade style of her normal taijutsu which was much to aggressive and stiff for her otherwise. Along with this she also started down the path of chakra shape manipulation and had been working on a project on her own to try and surprise her friends with and hopefully an opponent during the Chunin exams seeing as her team was also going to be in it.

As all three teens started to get up and go about their normal morning routine which was for the girls to go and take a shower while Naruto, who turned out was actually an exceptional cook and gardener, would go down and make the three of them breakfast. Hinata had been spending more and more time with Tsukuyomi and Naruto not that her family had seemed to care. They only asked once where she was and upon telling them that she was spending time with Tsukuyomi and no one else they dropped it and never asked again. Regardless the three of them had been living together for the month and it was utter bliss for the three. These thoughts were going through Naruto's head as he got out ingredients for breakfast for the three of them.

Once the three of them had eaten and Naruto had taken a quick shower they left to meet up with their teams and then afterwards to head to the academy. Naruto and Tsukuyomi saw Sakura headed to their usual meeting place and so dropped to ground level to walk with her. They still had 45 min to get to the academy so they decided to take a leisurely stroll through the village headed to the academy. The three gennin looked very different from the month before. Sakura now wore a red zip up vest over an armored fishnet body shirt and a bike shorts that went down to just below her knees. Tsukuyomi now wore a battle kimono that had the Uchiha fan on the back of it (think of Temari's), and Naruto now wore all black with a dark red cloak around his shoulders which hid the bottom half of his face. He also carried several red crystal bottles with him around his waist.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

Upon arriving at the academy They ascended to the second floor where they saw a crowed of gennin from different villages including their own who were trying to get into one of the classrooms which was being blocked by a pair of random chunin.

"Look you brats this is for your own good were trying to save your lives. You have no idea at how dangerous the chunin exams actually are. Just give up and go home believe me it's not worth it."

There were a number of complaints and yells, but the two chunin wouldn't budge. Team 7 saw that a number of the poor gennin were just acting at trying to get into the class room and seeing as they had only gone up one flight of stairs that meant that this was a trick to get rid of some of the teams before they even made it into the actual exam underhanded, but ultimately beneficial for those who were not ready seeing as they were being tricked by a simple genjutsu. They then proceeded to the next stair case and up to the floor where they would take the first part of the exam. ( **AN: so for the first part of the exam it's going to be the same however Naruto doesn't jump up and do his little speech.)**

Team seven made their way toward training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. Upon arriving they saw what was left of the gennin milling around a cloth tent area where the proctor was sitting waiting for all of the teams to arrive. She waited another 5 min and then stood up.

"Alright you lot here's the deal. You will sign these forms or will be kicked from the rest of the exam. For those of you wondering what this form is, it is a waiver form in case you end up dyeing out there in the forest. Once you step in there all you have to rely on is your team nothing else. We will not save you and we will not help you. Once you sign the waiver you will be given a scroll with the word either heaven or earth on it. Your objective is to get a set of both scrolls and then make your way to the tower in the center of the forest here in five days. Should you not complete either of the assigned take you will be disqualified and searched for, for 4 hours if you are not found in that time then you will be presumed dead and then search will be called off. If there are no questions then come up here sign your waivers and get your scrolls."

Upon hearing all of this a kunai was thrown through the crowd at Kiba, who was feeling arrogantly confident at passing the first part of the exam, had been mocking the proctor the entire explanation of this test in the exam. The kunai flew faster than Kiba could follow and left a shallow cut on his cheek surprising him.

"You have something to say little gennin?" Anko said appearing behind Kiba and licking the wound. She grimaced at the taste and spat it out commenting on how bad his blood tasted. She then spun around upon seeing a grass gennin about throw her own kunai back at her, but was stopped upon seeing red spikes made out of what looked like blood encaging the gennin and Naruto with his hand extended and one of his red crystal containers missing.

"Now that wouldn't be very nice of you kusa-san." Naruto said and hen used his Kekkei Genkai to pull the blood back to him and then encase it in the red crystal which everyone realized was also made of blood. However, with the excitement over with all of the gennin lined up to sign their waiver forms and get a scroll. They were then instructed to report to a different gate around the forest for their starting point. Then with a large buzz the gate to training ground 44 were opened and the second test of the chunin exams had begun.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

Naruto and company had been traveling for a couple of hours by this point in the test and thus far had only run into a team of gennin from the hidden rain village who used genjutsu to confuse and kill their opponents. They had made short work of them with Sakura throwing up a genjutsu of her own which made her opponents think that they were successfully beating their opponents while Tsukuyomi and Naruto used their skills respectively to locate and kill the ame nin. Naruto was currently guiding his team to the closest team to them. During the exam he had started to mark every person in the room with a single drop of the blood that he had control over so that he could track all of the teams. However this was not a perfect solution seeing as if the part of the clothing that the blood was on was washed away or ripped off then he would have no way of knowing. This was more to give them a general idea as to where the other teams could be. Either way they were drawing near to one of the teams now and would have to prepare what they were going to do.

They landed on some of the extremely large tree branches that made up the forest of deaths mid canopy. They were about 100 yards or so from their targets and were stopping to for a plan before just running in blindly. Naruto only felt one of his blood markers in this group the other two had fallen behind a fair distance away from this one and had not moved meaning that either they were dead or were injured. Either way this was good for them as long as the person that they were following had the scroll. They decided to have Sakura and Tsukuyomi use stealth to sneak up on this person so that Sakura could possibly catch them unawares and if need be have Tsukuyomi there to help support her in case they were caught before Sakura could get her jutsu off. Naruto would come from the other direction and they would pincer the opponent in-between their two groups.

The all jumped off to implement their plan but waiting for them was one lone kusa-nin who gave a dark chuckle. Well let's see how well you do and how much you have grown Tsukuyomi-chan kukukuku. The kusa nin then just stood there waiting for them to make the first move. When he felt the genjutsu try to grab hold of his senses he let it appear as if he was letting it happen, but was just waiting for the attack that was to follow. He saw it with Naruto jumping from the tree cover to attack and he just smirked and blurred through hand seals and then called out **futon; great breakthrough**. Then sent a giant gust of wind blasting the blond away from him and towards his summon creature out in the forest. Kukukuku have fun with that while I have some fun with your two teammates.

Naruto was caught off guard and sent flying through the trees trying to recover his footing and position so that he could right himself and get back to Sakura and Tsukuyomi. He was finally able to right himself and land on one of the enormous tree branches, but was forced to immediately jump away as he was attacked by an extremely large snake. The thing was damn fast as well never giving him a chance to attack back only to dodge. That's when he heard the voice in his head again giving him advice. Don't just dodge you have to get in close to a place that it can't attack you and use your abilities to your advantage.

Naruto was very confused that is until the snake stopped for one moment to hiss its frustration at not being able to get the, to it, blond snack. That was also when Naruto realized what the voice was talking about and grabbed two of his crystal blood containers and crushed them in his hands which then formed into long gauntlets along his arms up to just above his elbows and jumped straight at the snake's mouth. The snake wasn't going to allow a free meal to go especially when it seemed as if the meal was going to throw itself at its own death. Thus the snake obligingly opened its mouth and swallowed the blond whole. Naruto had other plans however. Once inside of the snake he quickly turned the gauntlets of blood into long wicked looking claws and then went to town on the inside of the snake.

The Snake turned to go back to its master seeing as it had gotten to eat the blond and it was possible that it would be able to eat the others as well when pain wracked the snake's body. Then about halfway down the snakes body four claws made of blood ripped their way out of the snake followed by more until there was a hole in its hide big enough for the blond to step out of. Then the snake when poof and something dawned on Naruto to his horror. The snake had poofed like a summon going back to the summon realm which meant that someone had to have summoned it and there was only two people with the snake summoning contract. Keeping his claws out and active he pushed Chakra into his legs and sped off toward where he knew his teammate and love were probably fighting for their lives right now.

Tsukuyomi and Sakura were stunned when their opponent easily saw through their plan and both were worried for their blond teammate as he was blasted away with a wind jutsu.

"You do realize that there is no use in hiding right I know that you are there and if you don't come out I'll just have to come in after you."

Sakura and Tsukuyomi then jumped down onto the tree branch that sat facing the one that the kusa nin was standing on. They both realized that talking was going to do them any good so they prepared to fight while praying that Naruto was ok. Tsukuyomi then went through several hand seals **Raiton: Kaminari no Tora** (lightning release Tiger of Lightning) this like its name implied sent a tiger shaped bolt of lightning at your opponent. This forced The kusa nin to dodge out of the way and then block the shuriken that was thrown by Sakura and then spin in the air to dodge the las one as it was coated in chakra which made it faster and sharper cutting through his kunai that he used to block the first two.

"Kukukuku not bad you two, but lets see how well you both do in taijutsu." With that the kusa nin disappeared and then reappeared in front of them. Tsukuyomi was only able to block the attack because of her Sharingan, But Sakura was sent flying into another tree and was knocked out. Tsukuyomi was then engaged in a furious taijutsu battle but she could tell that whoever her opponent really was he was 1 no chunin, and 2 toying with her. Tsukuyomi was being pushed back hard, that is until things started to slow down and then it seemed as if she was starting to see her opponents attacks come in slow motion. That's when she realized that her Sharingan was evolving She could only assume that she now had at least two tomoe in each eye. With this new ability she was able to notice that Sakura had gotten up and had two demon fuma shuriken in hand and was just waiting for an opportunity to throw them. Tsukuyomi realized what Sakura wanted to do it would work but it wouldn't be as devastating without Naruto and his clones, but it would work.

She allowed herself to be pushed toward the edge of the tree branch and the just dived backwards off the branch which is when Sakura threw her shurikens which split into four of them unfortunately the kusa nin dodged it and landed to distance away and was getting ready to rush Sakura when he was forced to dodge again and that's when he noticed the sire attached to each of the shuriken which Sakura used to steer the shuriken toward the kusa nin. Eventually Sakura forced the kusa nin near a broken section of the tree which she used to tie up the kusa nin and then threw kunai to anchor the wires around the kusa nin in the directions of the campus. That's when they both heard Tsukuyomi yell out **Katon Yonkaze no ryu (** fire release: dragons of the four winds). This sent four giant gouts of fire shaped like dragons at the kusa nin causing him to yell out in pain.

The two girls then collapse thinking that they had done it when a person dropped in between them grabbing each by the neck they looked in horror as they saw the kusa nin standing before them that is until the face and skin started to fall off of the person revealing the snake like face of Orochimaru. Sakura was then slammed into the tree and knocked out while he just squeezed a little harder around Tsukuyomi's neck.

"Kukukuku you did very well Tsukuyomi-chan and you are more than worthy of bearing my mark and eventually my children I will have the Sharingan for the rest of time and you will provide the basis for that." Throughout that whole little creepy speech Orochimaru was pressing himself into Tsukuyomi. She was trapped between his body and the tree and couldn't wriggle away as he then licked her from her slightly exposed chest up her neck and face making her shudder in disgust unlike when she was with Naruto and Hinata. Then he bit down on her neck and it was as if fire was spreading across her body. The last thing that she was able to see before she passed out was Naruto landing with a great crash on one of the tree branches that surrounded the area that they were fighting yelling out his name then darkness took her.

RofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBURofBU

 **Well there was a look at what the new team 7 is capable of and how they all now work together. Well Thank you all for reading and I hope that you injoyed. If you did then pleas review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't and as always thanks for reading. This is DragonLord234 and I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
